prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ray Gonzalez
|weight = 230 lbs |birth_date = |death_date = |birth_place = Dorado, Puerto Rico |death_place = |billed = |resides = |trainer = Jerry Mercado Carlos Colón |debut = 1990 |retired = }} Ramón González Rivera, better know by his ring name Ray González, is a Puerto Rican professional wrestler who has wrestled in Mexico, Japan, as well as with the XWF in the United States, and the World Wrestling Council along with the International Wrestling Association of Puerto Rico. He has won the WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship and the IWA World Heavyweight Championship on numerous occasions and briefly held the NWA World Heavyweight Championship by defeating Jeff Jarrett, but this reign is not recognized by the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA). Career World Wrestling Council (1990-1992, 1993-2002) González held a variety of titles in the company wrestling with/against wrestlers like Greg Valentine, El Nene, El Bronco #1, Glamour Boy Shane, Invader #1, Thunder and Lightning, Super Gladiator, Dutch Mantell, Rico Suave, Victor The Bodyguard, Fidel Sierra, Chicky Starr, Konnan, Curt Hennig, Vampiro, Victor Jovica, Huracan Castillo, Carlos Colón and his sons Carly Colón and Eddie Colón. Between 2000 and 2002 he had his own television segment Cafe del Milenio the Saturday's at Superestrellas de la Lucha Libre. Americas Wrestling Federation (1992-1993) Gonzalez compete in the AWF and win the AWF Tag Team title and the AWF Light Heavyweight title. Then he return to WWC. International Wrestling Association (2002-2008) González entered the IWA under a mask as "Rey Fenix" in July 2002 weeks after leaving WWC due to disagreements with both Jovica and Colón. He feuded with Apolo, Ricky Banderas and Glamour Boy Shane over the IWA Heavyweight title. He started having problems with Savio Vega over Banderas being on the same team as they were feuding over the Heavyweight title. He then lost the title to Apolo on November 9, 2002 in Bayamón, Puerto Rico. He finally unmasked himself on February 1, 2003 and turned babyface. He won again the Heavyweight title from Banderas on April 5, 2003 in Carolina, Puerto Rico. He feuded with Banderas, Vega and Apolo for the rest of the year until Victor The Bodyguard turned on him in November 2003 and sided with David Flair. He won the Intercontinental title from Flair on November 30, 2003 in Mayagüez, Puerto Rico. González made his return to the IWA on December 15, 2007, on the Christmas in PR special event. During late April 2008 and early May 2008, IWA started to have internal problems. González was not appearing in the company's programmings and live events by the time this incident occurred. He left IWA in late May 2008. Return to World Wrestling Council (2008-2010) González returned to WWC under a mask, this time as "El Condor", a name he already used in 1990 when he worked as a masked wrestler. He aligned himself with José Chaparro. He demanded to be part of WWC's Tournament to determine a champion for the vacated Universal title. The tournament consists of wrestlers competing against each other as the winner receives points to accumulate. The two wrestlers that most points have at the end will face off in Aniversario 2008 to determine a new Universal Champion. Cóndor defeated few of the top WWC wrestlers to gain points, but because he had entered late in the tournament, it would be difficult for him to get enough points to battle for the Universal title. He challenged Carlos Colón's nephew Orlando Colón in a match were Condor's mask was in the line as well as all of Orlando's tournament points. Cóndor won the match. They had a re-match where Cóndor took of his mask before he wrestled Orlando. He was identified as Ray González, but because there was "no evidence", Cóndor denied his unmasking. He appeared on a show with wrestler El Paparazzi/El Exótico to confront Carlos Colón and Carly Colón. He took of his mask in front of the cameras and revealed his identity as Ray González. He threw coffee onto Carly's shirt and slapped Carlos across the face, igniting a feud between González and Carly for Aniversario 2008's main event. In Aniversario 2008 González defeated Carlito in a match billed to determine the "best pound for pound wrestler in Puerto Rico". On August 23, 2008 he brought back his talk show "El Cafe del milenio" but he changed the name to "Ray-tings Cafe". On September 21, 2008 he became a 14 times WWC Universal Champion when he defeated "Glamour Boy" Shane Sewell in Septiembre Negro in a match for the vacated title. On November 23, 2008, González was betrayed by his own group called "La Familia" and by El Bronco for failing the re-institution of El Bronco to WWC. This Make that González now has make a face turn and he has a match against El Bronco in the event Lockout on December 13, 2008. He lost the Universal Championship to Steve Corino in Naguabo, Puerto Rico on February 7. Weeks after the Aniversario event, Orlando Colon and Hiram Tua attacked Gonzalez, by this attack, Gonzalez suffered a (Kayfabe) severe neck injury that forced him to (Kayfabe) retire from the World Wrestling Council. Then he return and being involved in various feuds with Orlando Colon and international wrestlers as Scott Steiner and Shelton Benjamin both managed by Jose Chaparro. He lost the Universal Champion in his last match at "La Revolución" in Bayamón when Gilbert interrupt in his match with Shelton Benjamin. After this match Ray Gonzalez demand a break to WWC. Return to International Wrestling Association (2011 - Present) On January 6, 2011 IWA publish on his Facebook a video in where Rey Fenix (a gimmick of Gonzalez) was presented on screen and the voice of Gonzalez announced his arrival this night at IWA show "Histeria Boricua" in Bayamón, Puerto Rico. After his match against Ricky Banderas at "Histeria Boricua" witch was called "La Revancha del siglo" (The rematch of the century) Gonzalez made several non wrestling appearances for IWA, but after that he hasn't been appearing ever since. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Fénix Landing'' (TKO) **Figure four leglock *'Signature moves' **Abdominal stretch **''Kitchen sink'' (Running knee strike to the gut of the opponent) **Russian legsweep **Dropkick **DDT **Sharpshooter **Headscissors takedown **Powerbomb (Late 90's) **German Suplex (Early 90's) **Inverted DDT (Late 90's) **Crucifix Pin **Lifting Backdrop Hold *'Nicknames' **'"Mr. Ray-tings"' **'"The One and Only"' Championships and accomplishments *'Americas Wrestling Federation' **AWF Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **AWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA World Heavyweight Championship (7 times) **IWA Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'95' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1994 ** PWI ranked him #'147' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC Caribbean Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ricky Santana **WWC Puerto Rico Heavyweight Championship (5 times) **WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship (16 times) **WWC World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WWC World Tag Team Championship (10 times) with El Bronco 1 (3), Ricky Santana (3), Huracan Castillo Jr. (3), and Rex King (1) **WWC World Television Championship (2 times) External links * Profile * Profile es:Ray González Category:1972 births Category:Puerto Rican wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:W*ING alumni